Childhood Memories
by XXMisa-Chan
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were best friends when they were 8, they were always together. Mikan was always sick and never went outside so they both made a promise. Natsume ends up in a car accident. He's supposedly dead. They meet again 7 years later.


_2004 In Japan _

_Two 8 year olds kids sitting in a big room. _

"_Natsume, when can I go outside and play with the other kids? It's lonely in this mansion. " The little brunette whispered._

"_When you feel better okay Mikan-chan?" answered the young raven haired boy. _

"_Okays promise me that you will show me the outside when I can?" asked Mikan. "Okay, pinkie promise with this ring!" Natsume said as he slipped a silver ring with a crimson sakura flower engraved into it onto Mikan's finger._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIED?" Mikan's mother, Yuka, yelled screaming on the phone._

"_Mama, what's the matter?" Mikan asked concerned while holding her favourite teddy bear that Natsume gave her for her birthday. _

_Yuka had tears running down her eyes._

"_Mikan… Natsume and his family were in a car accident, they all died!" Yuka said hugging Mikan._

_Mikan suddenly collapsed. They brought Mikan to the hospital; the doctor said she was really shocked so she erased her memories of Natsume right away. _

7 Years Later…. 2011 (Mikan and Natsume are 15 now)

"MIKAN! WAKE THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Mikan's older brother Tsubasa yelled in Mikan's ear.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" Mikan screamed and didn't hesitate to grab her _metal_ baseball bat that was laying right beside her and hit her brother causing Tsubasa to bleed.

Tsubasa ran outside the bedroom, "I feel abused, why do I have a violent sister? Why do I live with a violent person? HOW IS SHE RELATED TO ME? She is nothing like me!"

"That's because she's like me and quit your whining, your 17 for god's sake!" Persona, Tsubasa's and Mikan's oldest brother, yelled slapping Tsubasa on the head with a newspaper.

"It's so noisy in the morning." Mikan grumbled as she walked to her closet ignoring the fact that Persona is lecturing Tsubasa. (Tsubasa is on the floor on his knees begging for forgiveness)

Mikan went to the washroom and took a quick shower while brushing her teeth.

"_Curse you Tsubasa; I was actually enjoying my dream." _Mikan thought. After her shower, she putted on her Gakuen Alice Academy high school uniform and brushed her waist length light brown hair, today is her first day at high school. She doesn't really go outside very much cause of her illness, but she can't just live in this house for the rest of her life, can she?

Mikan quickly grabbed her lunch that the maids prepared and brought some cookies, shoved most of them in her pocket and eating the other one while running out the door because she's going to be late for school.

"MOM! I RUNNING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Mikan shouted as she ran to Gakuen Alice Academy, a school for kids who have special powers called Alices.

_At School…_

_Mikan's POV_

This teacher looks gay…. I thought as I stared at my home room teacher talking to the class.

"We have a new student today. Mikan, can you please come in and introduce yourself?" Gay-sensei asked 'gaily'.

I walked in the classroom and browsed at everyone. My eyes landed on a raven haired guy. He had a manga covering his face.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. I am a Special Star, Alice wielder of Nullification, Insertion and SEC. SEC allows me to copy or steal any Alice so I have a lot of Alices and am in the dangerous ability class. Please take care of me." I said in a sweet and girly voice.

"Alright Mikan-chan you may sit next to Natsume, the guy with the manga book covering his face and he will be your partner."

BANG!

"What did you say?" I asked pointing my metal bat at Gay-sensei's face.

Everyone stared at me shocked. Oh shit.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please don't call me Mikan-chan. It sounds weird." I said trying to cover up while putting away my metal bat. Why the heck did I just do that? For some reason I get mad and depressed when someone calls me that…

I walked over to where Gay-sensei told me to be seated.

Class started, I wasn't paying attention because I practically know everything now since I've been tutored since I was young, but I just want to go to school and make friends.

The guy next to me was asleep through all school periods.

"Okay classes are over. Please head to your classes." Gay-Sensei yelled.

The guy sitting next to me, or should I refer to Natsume stood up. I focused on his eyes… they're crimson. It reminds me of someone… who? Is that person even alive? Probably just imagining things… but those eyes… they're so familiar…ah, headache.

I crouched down holding my head. I feel like I'm going to puke.

"Oi, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a little headache." I replied.

"You're in Dangerous ability class right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm in DA."

"I see, guess I'll have to take you there since I'm your partner." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I followed him. _So he was listening and not sleeping._

At Dangerous Ability class…

_Normal POV_

Everyone was silent when they saw Natsume, the strongest DA student, entered. Mikan silently followed behind Natsume and sat right beside him.

"Nii-san who's that... what the fuck are you doing here?" Youichi asked then realised it was his real older sister.

"Oh, hey Youichi." Mikan said as she saluted her hand at Youichi.

"You didn't answer my question!" yelled Youichi.

"Oh right, I thought it would be better if I go to school. You know how boring it is to stay in the house 24/7?" replied Mikan.

_Split personality? Back in class, she was so girly and now she's like…. Cold. _Thought Natsume.

"Okay everyone, come here and grab your folders and do your job. If you fail, you'll receive severe punishment." A teacher said as he walked it.

Everyone got up and grabbed a folder and left to do their mission or went back to their dorm depending what time their mission starts.

Mikan stood up and fell right back down, thankfully, Natsume caught her just in time.

Persona walked to Mikan and looked at her.

"Did you take your medicine?" He asked Mikan concerned.

"I guess I forgot them at home…. Heh…" Mikan said silently.

"YOU IDIOT." Youichi screamed.

"Geez, it's not like I'm going to die…" Mikan said then suddenly collapsed.

"Shit, Natsume, take her to the hospital, someone else will do your mission. Now go." Persona furiously said.

Poor Natsume has no idea what's going on.

_Natsume's POV_

What was that all about?

I carried her on my back and went to the hospital. They told me to lay her on the bed. Hm, this place, it reminds me of 7 years ago…

_Flashback – 7 Years ago_

_Where am I? I opened my eyes. Everything in this room was pure white._

"_Natsume!" I heard a woman said crying. Tears are streaming down her crimson eyes. She had raven hair then went to her shoulders._

"_Mom?" I asked curious of why is she crying. _

"_Natsume, do you know why you are here?" A man in a white lab coat asked. It's probably a doctor._

_I shook my head. _

"_You were in a car accident. Your mom seems to be okay but the accident damaged your head pretty badly. Some of your memories are lost, but don't worry, it's just temporary. It will come back in a couple of weeks, if not; it will return someday if you encounter something from your past." The doctor said warmly."_

"_Ah, I better call Yuka (Mikan's Mom). I'll be right back okay Natsume?" Mom said as she walked out of the room. _

"_Who's that?"_

"_Umm, it's a friend of mine"_

_**With Natsume's Mom (Natsume doesn't know this part)**_

_**Y: Yuka K: Kaoru**_

"_Hello Yuka?" K_

"_Kaoru! OH MY LORD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Y_

"_Sorry I didn't call sooner, I was busy. It seems that Natsume and I survived but… Aoi and my husband didn't make it" K_

"_Oh dear, I'm so sorry. That reminds me, Mikan passed out when she heard you guys 'died'. For some reason, she doesn't seem to remember Natsume, and her illness is getting worse, the doctor recommended that we shouldn't remind her about Natsume." Y_

"_I see, Natsume lost some of his memories from the accident, he doesn't seem to remember you, so I doubt that he remembers Mikan. So I guess they can't meet because of Mikan's illness. How about in the future, Mikan and Natsume attend school together? They probably won't notice anything." K_

"_That's fine with me. Well, I got to go; I'll talk to you again later. Bye." Y_

"_Good bye Yuka" K_

End of Flashback, Normal POV

"Oi! Hyuuga! You there?" said the brunette that was sitting up on the hospital bed waving her hand in front of the raven haired lad.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Mikan coldly said as she laid back down. Her light brown hair scattered around her head.

After a couple minutes of silent, Persona came in and threw a pack of medicine.

"Mikan, take your medication. If you forget your meds one more time I'll leave you there dying." Persona said furiously as he walked closer to the bed.

"Okay and you're not that mean to leave your little sister dying would you?" The brunette said smirking.

Persona stayed quiet on the outside but in the inside, he was screaming swears at his little sister.

"Sister?" Natsume said confused.

Mikan crabbed Persona by the collar to near her face and twisted his head so he's facing Natsume as she also faced Natsume.

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Rei Sakura, A.K.A. Persona." Mikan said then let go of Persona.

Mikan took her medicine. Natsume just stood there shock but then something hit him.

_This girl, she seems so familiar. Who is she? _Natsume thought then shrugged it off.

"Kuroneko, I'll let you off missions for a month but in exchange you take care of this idiot sister of mine." Persona said in an annoyed voice.

Natsume nodded without hesitation since he's tired of doing missions and taking care of this idiot is a lot better than risking his life on stupid missions.

Persona left the room while Natsume walked to the white couch and laid down on the couch.

Mikan was having a huge headache and kept on holding her head in her hands.

_Natsume Hyuuga, your childhood friend. He died in a car crash, but that wasn't the truth. He's alive. He's in front of you. He's not gone! _A voice said in Mikan's mind.

Her eyes widened. Tears came streaming down her eyes. She regained some of her memories of Natsume. The memories were flashing in her mind.

Natsume noticed that she was crying and came up to her.

"Hey, are you alright? Mikan!" he yelled worriedly. She kept crying, she was pout of control. Then finally,

_Slap._

Mikan finally snapped out of it and stared at Natsume, those crimson familiar eyes.

Without hesitation she hugged him crying.

"Natsume, you're alive!" she screamed.

_What is she talking about? _Natsume thought confused.

"Natsume? You don't remember? I'm your childhood friend, the one who always stayed home."

"Sorry, I don't remember, I was in a car accident and lost some of my memories."

"Oh… I see." Mikan said disappointed.

"Well I hope you get them back. We were really close, well let's go to sleep. Sorry, all of a sudden my memories came back, and I really missed you. I thought you were dead." Mikan whispered loud enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume sat on the bed and hugged her back to comfort her. He wished that he remembered. The doctor a long time ago said he would regain his memories if he encounters something or someone from his past, but for some reason, he didn't.

They stayed like this for 15 minutes. After 15 minutes, Mikan fell asleep on his chest. He laid her down on the bed and took an empty chair and set it right beside the bed and sat on it.

He was worried about her. He stared at her for a long time. He tried to remember her, he tried really hard, why can't he?

He was so confused and mad. He was guilty that he couldn't remember who Mikan was and made her depressed.

He got tired and fell asleep next to the beautiful brunette.

**Next Day…**

"Mikan, wake up, we're going to be late for school." Natsume said trying to wake the sleeping brunette.

Mikan opened her eyes revealing her chocolate brown orbs. Natsume froze, she was so cute. He hid his blush behind his bangs.

"Hurry up or we'll be late." He said looking away and got up.

"SHIT!" Mikan stood up as she realized there was only 10 minutes before school starts. She quickly got ready for school and dragged Natsume out the hospital.

They were running as fast as they can, well, Mikan was doing the running…. Natsume was just being dragged.

They finally reached their class. They were out of breath; both were trying to catch their breath.

"NATSUME HYUUGA, MIKAN SAKURA. DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE? YOU'RE 7 SECONDS LATE FOR MY CLASS!" Jinno-sensei yelled furiously.

He shot lightning at the both of them at full power. Mikan noticed the lightning forming on his wand before he shot them; she glared at him then activated her nullification Alice right when he released the lightning.

Mikan and Natsume then proceeded to their desks. Jinno was pissed so he just continued class.

Time Skip: Lunch time

Everyone was curious of why Natsume was following the new transfer student. Mikan and Natsume got their lunch and went outside to eat. Mikan wanted to go to the Sakura tree that she saw when she was running late for school on her first day.

Natsume jumped up onto a branch of the Sakura tree and ate his lunch. Mikan then followed behind him and also jumped onto the same branch he was sitting on and ate her lunch.

They were both silent.

After 5 minutes of silent, Mikan tried to start a conversation.

"Is your family still alive?" Mikan wondered.

"Just I and my mom survived. My father and sister didn't make it." Natsume replied.

"I see."

"You made a promise with me, a long time ago. When I was sick, almost dying. You were there for me. You promised me when I get better; you would show me around since I've never left my home so I had no experience of the outside. And you gave me this ring…" Mikan said as she took out the ring that Natsume gave her 7 years ago. The ring was hanging from her silver necklace.

Natsume stared at the beautiful ring. Now he feels guiltier.

"I—" Natsume was interrupted by the bell that meant lunch ended. He jumped down and perfectly landed on his two feet.

Mikan also jumped down and landed right in front of Natsume. They both walked back to class but this time they weren't in a hurry because it was Narumi's class. Narumi never gives homework or teaches anything. He just gives free time but calls it 'study time'.

They then spotted Tsubasa, Mikan's _second_ older brother, on the ground sleeping.

Mikan was pissed as she walked up to Tsubasa and took a metal bat out of nowhere and hit Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cried in pain.

"STOP SKIPPING CLASSES TSUBASA-NII-SAN!" Mikan yelled.

"AH! SORRY!" Tsubasa ran to class in fast mode so that Mikan won't hit him.

Little did they know Tsubasa was spying on them as requested of Persona.

Natsume and Mikan continued their way to class when suddenly Mikan slipped and landed on Natsume which made Natsume off balanced and fell on the hallway floor as both their lips met.

They both were shocked, both widened eyes staring at each other.

**Hehe, Yay first chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please Review! Onegai! **


End file.
